The Golden Boy and The Emo Punk
by Ivyrose88
Summary: High school AU because it's so original (not) but there are still kind of gods minus the immortality. Nico, Percy and their friends discovering powers together. A Nicercy fic. Rated T because I'm Paranoid, for language, and maybe mentions of sexual themes. Boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Rating may change as story progresses. Some trigger warning later on. NicoxPercy.
1. Starting Highschool

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all the characters belong to, the one, and only...duh, duh, duuuh. Rick Riordan! *clapping***

 **A/N-My second fanfiction, first for PJO, so here goes. As the tenth doctor would say, (if you've watched doctor who)Allonsy! I also have a bit of this from Poseidon's POV, for backstory purposes, I probably won't do anything else in his POV, so yeah... enjoy! (Also the cover picture is just how I imagine Percy and Nico's son would look like)**

 **Chapter** **1:** **Starting high school**

 **Nico's POV**

Great.

Just great.

Another school.

If there's one thing I hate more than going to school, it's having to deal with all those fake smiles people give me before they realise that I'm a freak. Then at least they leave me alone.

It normally takes around 10 minutes of being around me to realise I'm not someone anyone wants to be around. It's like they can sense the creepy aura that surrounds me and the shadows that follow me like loyal puppies.

But this guy just won't take a hint.

I swear, for the past hour, he has been sticking to me like he is my shadow.

But I know why he's doing this.

His older sister Thalia was best friends with my sister, Bianca.

Back when she was still...alive.

And now, he thinks that just because I have no friends I will accept his pity.

Well, he's wrong.

I hate pity. And even though Thalia was best friends with my sister, she has no right to ask her brother to look after me.

"Look, Jason. Just because our older sisters are-were best friends, doesn't mean we were, or ever will be. And I hate pity, so get the hell away." I said, trying not to cry when I thought of Bianca.

"Just because I have no friends, doesn't mean I don't have any pride. Go annoy the hell out of somebody else."

To my surprise, Jason actually looked slightly hurt.

"Oh, Nico" He sighed

I felt my resolve crumble.

Even though I shunned him completely, and I hate his pity, that didn't mean I hadn't enjoyed having a friend for once. But still. I couldn't go back now.

"You know I'm not just here because Thalia asked me to, or out of pity for Bianca's death,"

I stiffened

"Oh, Really?"

"If you were really my friend, Then where were you 2 months ago, when the shadows and monsters went out of control, when I was cutting myself daily, when I was almost killing myself from the strain of it all? Huh? Where were you when I was actually considering suicide?" I hissed, almost snarling at him, and baring my teeth slightly.

"Oh, Nico. I had no idea..."

"Well of course you fucking didn't. Not once did you come check on me. No, you were too busy with your new friends."

He stiffened noticeably. "Don't talk like that," he said sharply "I wasn't doing nothing that whole time. And, I now know you were going through a hard time, but you weren't the only one,"

Bullshit.

A hard time?

Oh, please.

But still. Maybe he did actually have a reason.

"Anyway," He said with an air of finality, that said the conversation was over, " I am here because you are my friend, and you're new here, so I thought I could show you around. Also, believe it or not, once you get past the Elmo punk attitude, you're actually genuinely nice to be around,"

"Hey!" I said indignantly

"I am not an emo punk,"

He snorted, and started laughing

"Hey! Stop laughing at my expense," "this is not funny!" I said, In a serious voice, but it was ruined when I started smiling myself. The first genuine smile in 6 months. My smile dropped.

Jason had stopped laughing and was staring at me with his mouth open.

"what?" I said, getting annoyed

"It's-It's- It's a miracle!" He practically shouted

"I made Nico smile!"

"Well... not for long," I said

"awww, stop being such a pessimist Nico!"

"I can't help it Jase, I'm an emo punk sort of guy,"

When was the last time I had joked around with someone?

Jason cracked up laughing until tears streamed down his face.

When he finally sobered up, I surprised him, by asking him a serious question.

"So, how's it going with your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" He said confused

"Oh... You mean Piper," He winced

"Sorry. Did you break up?"

"...Yes," "It wasn't a really harsh break up,"" We just kind of realised that we never really loved each other,"

"and..." I said, waiting for an elaboration

"Well... we, um, both kind of realised we had crushes on other girls,"

"What?! Who are they?"

"I may have a tiny crush on-"

"wait. Piper is...lesbian?"

"No, she's bi."

"anyway, I kindofsortofreallylikeReynaAvilaRamirezArellano,"

"What. In. Hades."

Yes, I may be obsessed with Greek mythology. No, I'm not a nerd. Go away.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!"

Jason winced at the loud noise "I wouldn't say love..."

"Where did you even meet?"

"...That's a long story,"

"well then, lucky you have all of.." "...maths class" I said, checking my timetable, "to tell me,"

 **Percy's POV**

Ugh. School. I hate school.

At least I made it to this year.

As a freshman I was Expelled for sticking up for some random guy who bullies were beating up for being gay. Long story short, They looked much worse than the kid they were beating up once I had finished with them.

But, last year was different. I made friends. I became popular. I joined the swim team. And I lasted the whole year.

Still. Now I am a junior. Ugh. So much work.

I just want to be a marine biologist.

I love the water. Especially the ocean. It's so calming.

As I said, I'm on the swim team, actually captain of the swim team.

I'm the best swimmer they have, not to brag, but it's true.

Anyway. School. Ugh.

I had already finished Ancient Greek and Greek Mythology, which was nice as I am obsessed with that, and have been taught by my father.

My second class is science with Mr Bruos, and I guess that isn't so bad.

Though, I did accidentally blow up a science room as a freshman at another school, since then I let my partner do all the work, and Jason didn't mind. I walked in, and sat next to Jason, prepared for another boring school year. Boy, how wrong I was...

 **Poseidon's POV**

My boy's powers were beginning to form.

I didn't know how to explain it without him pushing me away.

He hates me for leaving them. I still visit sometimes, but he just goes up to his room, while I ask his adopted father, Chiron, how he's going.

I don't blame him. I was the reason his mother died, at least in his eyes. I went back to my wife Amphitrite, leaving him and Sally with an abusive man called Gabe. I wish I could take it back. More than anything, it's my biggest regret in life.

But even though I loved Sally, I also loved Amphitrite, and couldn't leave Triton and Tyson. So I came back.

And one day, I got a phone call.

/Flashback in past tense/

"Sir? Your phone's ringing."

"Yes," I sighed into the phone, tired from a long day of work.

"I'm sorry to say that your boy's mother, Sally, has passed away,"

"What?!" I said wide awake now.

"Sall-"

"yes, I heard that. How did it happen?"

"Percy, your boy, called us saying he wanted her to have a proper funeral like she deserves."

"We found him trying to hang himself-"

"What! N-no," I sobbed into the phone

" -But managed to prevent him from doing it by saying that Sally would've wanted him to live,"

"We then managed to get the story out of him, and since then he has been quietly crying, occasionally muttering things like: That asshole Gabe, why did Poseidon leave us, how could he?. And then just crying again."

"h-how d-did it h-happen,"

"Well, from what we managed to get out of the kid, Percy, Gabe has been beating him up ever since he turned seven, normally just bruises and a few cuts from a beer bottle or two, but sometimes broken bones. He never knew that Gabe ever hurt his mother, and the guilt over that is what made him suicidal."

"From what we can see, Gabe went overboard because he was very drunk, and ended up ending her life,"

"I'm sorry."

I knelt, as the sobs racked my body.

/End Of Flashback/

He will never completely get over her. It had been three years since her death. Since then, he had stayed with Chiron. But, how to explain the powers?

Ugh, this is so hard.

I still remember when I got powers, but it was not through genes.

It was a freak mutant accident.

/Flashback in paste tense/

I had been hanging out with TGGC.

Standing for The Great Gods Corp.

It was just a funny joke we had going on, and we called each other by our 'godly names' which were from Greek gods. Oh, how right we were.

There was Hestia, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Demeter, Dionysius, Pan, and I, Poseidon.

After the 'accident', we couldn't remember our old names.

So what happened was that we were all at an old park, next to a lake at midnight, playing truth or dare, when someone dared another person to jump in the lake, and we ended up all going in.

Suddenly, at precisely midnight, lighting struck the water, and you know, with the water conducting electricity and all, zap!

We weren't hurt, though.

A month later, we all discovered our powers.

It was kind of creepy.

Before this, all the change was that we were more attractive, and had auras surrounding us that radiated authority.

We soon discovered that these 'aura's' reflected our powers and personality. Only we could see the aura's but people could kind of feel them.

Hades is a dark gloomy sort of guy, able to raise the dead, control shadows, travel via shadow, and basically control the underground, buried riches, wealth, Jewels, Gold and all.

Zeus can fly, control thunder, lightning, wind, and pretty much everything sky related.

I can turn into a merman, Sirenspeak/charmspeak, breathe underwater, talk to sea animals, and horses. Plus I can control water, and I love the sea, it reflects how I feel, calm, rough, at peace, happy.

I've always loved the water, swimming, beaches, that's why they named me Poseidon.

Same with the others. We named ourselves after our personality, and our powers formed according to our names.

Anyway.

Aphrodite turned into more than a fangirling monster. She could influence love, relationships, and could talk humans into doing what she wanted with her charm speak, like me, as she was a distant cousin. She was also the most attractive woman like ever, and seduced practically all people, sometimes accidentally, whether they were straight, bi, gay, pan out homo.

Hera was able to influence marriage, divorce, couples, and basically be a pain in everyone's side.

Hestia kept us together, she was like the glue holding our family together. She was also able to influence other families, helping them stay together, keeping them happy. She was that warm, fuzzy, and soft feeling you got when you sat next to a warm campfire, or your hearth. She could appear and control a tame fire, one from a fireplace or friendly campsite.

Athena...she...she...well, let's just say, don't do anything against her, or, well...let's just say you probably will not be able to get out of bed for... maybe a month. There aren't any external powers you can see, but she is basically a real war strategist. She is a walking encyclopaedia and you should take her very, very seriously. She loved owls, and could weirdly grow olives well...

Artemis had a group of loyal 'hunters' to do her work, and they all swore off men. She was great at shooting, and basically was alive in the night.

Apollo, her twin, was the opposite. He was a happy, sunny person, who much preferred day, and could see the future. He loved and was great at music, poetry, and healing. He had healing powers that could basically heal anyone.

Ares had powers of brute force in fighting and was powerful at war, but more fighting than strategy.

Hermes could lie, steal and trick his way out of anything, delivering messages across to people. He was good to have on travels.

Hephaestus could make practically anything, doing wonders with his hands, inventing all sorts of things. He also had fire powers.

Demeter could make anything grow. Well crops and agriculture. She can control plants that grow any type of food, minus grapes and olives.

Dionysus had power over wine, partying, grapes, grape vines. He was never seen without a wine glass.

Pan could control all nature, and was a big environmentalist. Animals worshipped him, and he tried to save their homes.

Hecate was a witch of sorts, and could control what mere humans could see. She made potions and spells, witchcraft and and bubbling cauldrons.

/end flashback/

It was all going so well. Grover, Pan's kid, was hanging out with Percy, my kid, and we were going to tell them at the same time. But then Grover died in a car crash. And Percy's powers are going crazy, whether he knows it or not.

He was only 12 when his mother died, and 16 when Grover his best friend, and boyfriend, died. I don't know how I can tell him. Maybe the school will help, there are other people like him going there.

 **A/N- That was really hard. I hope you guys liked it. See ya soon! Also if you have any ideas of how to continue, please tell me. Thanks. Oh, and Review, Review, Review! They really help me to update faster and I need the feedback.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Bullies, Comfort and Greek Mythology

**A/N-The words that are used below by the bullies should never be used in real life and are only in there for the plot. I would never use them and am completely LGBT+. They finally meet! *squeals*. This happens a few hours later, after school. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still not Rick Riordan, if I was, Nicercy would be canon.**

 **Nico's POV**

"Faggot!" Brian yelled at me, in between beating me up.

"Weak! Cowardly!" "Useless, good for nothing, gay piece of shit!"

I was almost tempted to believe them, by now they'd beat me up that much.

"Hey!" A melodic but dangerously angry voice shouted?" "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I shivered, glad that voice wasn't directed at me.

That voice was scary. And I'm a scary guy, takes a lot to frighten me.

Once I had finished wondering about that beautifully scary voice, I was shocked. Who would stand up for me?

He punched the one holding me in the nose, and another one was kicked in the crotch. The other one ran away with a sore face, split knuckles, and a bruised pride.

Once we were alone, he offered me a hand to help me up.

I ignored the hand, pushing myself up, refusing to look at him.

"Hey," he murmurs softly. "It's alright, come on, look at me," he says, gently lifting my head up with his nimble fingers.

I looked up just to see the most gorgeous eyes ever, swirling depths of sea green blue pulling me in, looking at me with concern.

"Um…..hello? Are you alright?"

Whoops. I must have been staring.

" y-yeah, I'm fine," I said.

Was it just me, or did he suddenly develop a pink tinge on his cheeks?

He took a step back, and I was finally able to take a good look at him. The rest didn't disappoint. Windswept raven black hair, tanned skin, chiseled cheekbones.

I turned red.

Wait…. Raven black hair? Sea-green eyes? Didn't Jason have a friend like that? Peter, was it?

"Well, um, I'm Percy Jackson," he said nervously "and you are?"

Percy Jackson. That's right, the swim team captain.

"I-I'm Nico," I said.

Damn my stuttering.

Damn his hotness.

"Nico di Angelo"

"Nico?"

He narrowed his brows, looking like an adorably confused kitten.

"Nico di Angelo?

Wait…. Aren't you a family friend of Jason's ?"

"Yeah." I said.

"You should come over some time, you know, me, you, and Gro-Jason," he said trying to cover up his mistake, looking like he's about to cry.

"Who were you going to say?" I asked

"N-no one," Fine. I won't push it. I tried to ignore the pain at the thought he didn't trust me.

It was fine. It didn't matter.

We'd only just met!

"Well then, di Angelo," he said winking,

"see you around,"

 **Percy's POV**

I had gotten in trouble again. Last year had been great, but I, of all people know that good things don't last forever.

I had snapped at a teacher when he'd asked us to write a paragraph on what makes a good best friend.

It had made me think of Grover.

They let me off with detention, but threatened to pull me off the swim team if I did anything like it again.

Being on the swim team was one of the only times I was happy anymore.

Just losing myself in the water, and the familiar rhythm of my legs and arms, almost gliding through the water.

They could not take that away from me.

I was walking home, thinking about the scolding Uncle Chiron was going to give me when he found out.

Then I heard it.

That unmistakable sound of screaming, crying and pleading, bringing me back to those days.

No.

I wouldn't think about this now.

I stopped at a fork in the road.

I should walk away. I should go left, to the safety of my house.

I promised her.

I promised mum I would would stay safe.

I promised I would stay out of trouble, not get into any fights.

I turned right.

Never was any good at following my own advice.

Or anyone else's.

I found them beating a scrawny guy, who was curled up in a ball, trying to make himself as a small as possible, while simultaneously hiding himself.

I remembered when I was just like that.

But I had respect from others now, even though I might never fully respect myself.

The words still echoed in my head.

Faggot.

Gay.

piece of-

Wait.

That was in real life.

"Hey!" "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I growled, in a rough, dangerously low voice.

I beat them up a bit till they ran away.

I would probably get hell for that later, but who cares.

None of that mattered.

I crouched down in front of him, offering a hand to stand up.

He ignored it, and pushed himself up.

"Hey," I said gently

"It's alright, come on, look at me,"

At this, I lifted his head up, forcing him to look me in the eye.

Woah.

Back it up.

Now that I had gotten a good look at him, I could see that he was Beautiful.

Gorgeous.

Hot damn.

His shirt was still slightly up from the position he was laying in, and I caught a look at a slither of that muscle.

Geez.

He was sexy.

And his hair.

Tousled dark brown, almost black hair.

But the masterpiece?

His eyes.

Gorgeous brown eyes stared back at me, and I almost melted from the intense gaze he held me with.

I just wanted to keep him safe and never let him get hurt ever again.

The same feeling I had for-

No. Not today.

He was still looking at me.

I blushed.

"Um…..hello? Are you alright?"

He still looked slightly dazed.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright" He said, with a slight stutter.

It was so adorable.

Wait, what?

Made me want to kiss him full on the lips, right then and there.

Hold up, mind.

Do not go there.

Too late.

I turned an even darker shade of red.

"Well, um, I'm Percy Jackson," I said nervously "and you are?"

"I-I'm Nico," He said

"Nico di Angelo,"

Geez.

His name was sexy.

Just like the rest of him.

Nico di Angelo.

My dark Angel.

Woah. Where did that come from.

Wait... "Nico?"

"Nico di Angelo?"

Wait…. Aren't you a family friend of Jason's ?"

"Yeah." He said

"You should come over some time, you know, me, you, and Gro-Jason," I said, trying not to cry when I thought of _him._

"who were you going to say?"

"N-no one,"

Don't break down, don't think about him.

"Well then, di Angelo," I said winking,

"see you around"

 **Nico's POV**

He turned around to leave.

Damn. He had a nice ass.

And those tight jeans left nothing to imagination.

It was sexy as hell.

I could imagine pounding into it, his sweet screams-

Stop.

I shook myself out of that daydream.

Never going to happen.

Besides, all the good ones are straight, or taken.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

 **Percy's POV**

No fucking way.

I knew it as soon as I stood up.

And saw.

He wasn't scrawny at all.

Hell, he was probably just as good as, if not better than me at street fighting, and I was pretty good.

And he had this creepy aura around him that made me shiver.

It was like the shadows were curling around him to protect what's theirs.

He could've easily taken them down.

Which could only mean one thing.

He fucking believed it.

All those things they said to him.

He wanted the pain.

I walked away, trying not to punch something to let the anger out.

I was going to have a talk to Jason about this.

No one that beautiful should ever have had to go through so much pain.

"Wait!" I heard him shout from behind me.

"I forgot to thank you,"

"Oh really," I whipped around to face him, snarling, surprised at how defensive I was.

"thank me?" "THANK ME?"

 **Nico's POV**

I took a step back, trembling a little at his voice.

"Thank me?" "THANK ME?"

"you should be ashamed, cowering there, like you're weak."

"I-I am,"

"Oh, drop the act."

"You and I both know you're strong. Powerful, even."

"you know how you can thank me?"

"Next time, stand up and make them run away screaming."

"Next time, don't take it like you know you deserve it,"

He was crying. Sobbing uncontrollably.

"Because you don't, Nico," He said, softer.

"You NEVER deserve to go through that pain. NEVER."

By then, I was crying too.

He reminded me so much if Bianca, always the overprotective older sister.

Bianca.

She wouldn't want this for me.

"Hey, shh, I didn't mean to make you cry,"

He folded me into his arms.

I fit perfectly there, and felt happier than I had in a long while.

He gently released me, and looked me over,

"Promise me you'll do something next time," He said

"Promise me you'll stand up for yourself,"

"I swear it." I said

"On the River Styx."

"Good," He said, looking relieved.

 **Percy's POV**

"Wait, you know Greek Mythology?!" "Awesome!"

"Yeah," "I used to play this really cool card game called mythomagic." He said

His smile dropped.

"Me and my-my sister used to play it all the time."

"I was obsessed with it"

"She said it was dumb at the start, but she really got into it, and I could see her smiling whenever she thought I wasn't watching."

"We had so much fun,"

"Nice," I said "You should teach me sometime,"

"Yeah...maybe,"

Huh.

Better than a no.

He doesn't really seem like a very social person.

"Com'on," I whined "It'd just be you and me."

For some reason, at this, his cheeked tinted pink.

"Pleeaase.."

I gave him my best pouty kitten eyes.

He relented.

"...fine,"

"Yes!" I yelled, in triumph.

"So... Thursday?" I said

"Sure," he said

"Great!"

"Give me your phone and I'll put my number in to send you the address."

 **Nico's POV**

I handed him my phone.

His kitten eyes were too much to resist.

He handed me my phone back, and I renamed him as 'Golden Boy' in my contacts.

"What?" He said

"Why golden boy?"

"Cause,"

"You're like Perfect,"

"I heard from Jason,"

"y'know, swimming captain, perfect grades, overall golden boy,"

"fine," "...Emo Punk,"

"That is the second time I've been called that today. Can't you be any more creative?."

"Nope," he said, popping the p.

"Besides, I'm not a punk,"

"Look at yourself,"

"Dark, morbid clothes, a glare that could silence the grim reaper, that usual 'I'm as annoyed as hell at everything, don't talk to me glare, that ear piercing."

"And I bet $50 you've got a tattoo somewhere." He finished

"Fine,"

"Bye Jackson,"

"See you Thursday, di Angelo."

 **A** **/N- Hey guys, thanks for reading, please review, and tell me whose POV you like best. Thanks, you guys are the best! Also, sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I try my hardest to edit well. I don't know where you guys want it to go, but if you have any ideas, please tell me.**


	3. Cafeteria Lunch and Crushes

**Hi again guys! It's good to know people are reading this and I reeeeaaaally appreciate imasurviver21, and Mae(guest) for commenting/giving me feedback and I will try to follow any feedback I get. But really, thanks so much. Anyway, I have been asked if I have a schedule, and I don't really, but I will try to update every Wednesday and Saturday. Or maybe earlier or later. But two times a week (hopefully). Y'know, it all depends on school and other stuff that goes on in my life. Yes, I know, life is always interfering. So yeah, enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: You guys should probably know by now that I am not Rick Riordan, and do not own the PJO HOO series.**

 **Nico's POV**

"Nico…..…Hello?"

"You in there Nico,"

"Niiiicooo," he said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wha….huh?"

"I just asked what you were thinking about,"

"I…um, nothing much,"

"Y'know…..school and all," I said, trying to cover up the real reason I was just sitting there, staring past my gross cafeteria food.

"Come on Neeks, I know you better than that,"

"Don't call me Neeks,"

"Okay, Neekipoo,"

"Ugh, Jeez Jason, that's ten times worse, call me by my real name,"

"Ohhhhhkaaay, Niccolò,"

"….no. Just no."

"Well, when you stop lying to me, maybe then I'll stop calling you stupid names,"

"I know that look Neeks, It's the one I see on Pipers face whenever Annabeth's around." He wrinkled his nose.

"They would be disgustingly cute together, but Pipers afraid of being rejected. I can't stand it."

"Oh? Like you're any better around Reyna, dancing around each other, gah,"

"No, she had bad breakup, and she's all like tough warrior single, not looking for anyone,"

"Jason. JASON!" I said, shaking him.

IT'S LITERALLY BEEN A YEAR SINCE THAT!"

"Like, she's waiting for you to make a move, but is starting to believe you're not interested."

Okay, I'm lying, she hasn't said anything like that, but she stares at him with that lovesick look, and all she says these days is Jason this, and Jason that. Ugh, it's infuriating.

"Really?-wait, stop trying to distract me by changing topic."

"So who's got you all dreamy eyed,"

"Um….no one,"

I blushed.

Dammit all.

"Ha!"

"Neeks, is blushing!"

"Who's the lucky girl, neeky,"

I turned redder

"Um, it's not, I don't-"

"Neeks, I know you liiike someone,"

"Neeks has a cruuush, Neeks has a cruuush," Jason sang

"Jason! Shush!"

And of course Percy chose that moment to walk into the cafeteria.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark blob make it's way over to my table.

And seriously those tight jeans should not be allowed at school.

Like, how does he get through the day without people groping him every 5 minutes?

Oh right, he's popular, they're respected.

He bent over to pick up his phone.

I went silent, staring at a beautiful ass belonging to a certain green-eyed boy.

Then, he stood up, turned around, and winked at me.

All the while wearing his trademark smirk.

I almost died right there.

Jason followed my gaze.

"You-you like Annabeth?"

"Better not make a move, she's Pipers,"

"wait-Annabeth?"

"who the hell is Annabeth,"

"um, hello?"

"The girl you were staring at?"

"That blonde girl with grey eyes behind Percy?"

"Um, no."

"Sorry, but that's, ugh"

"Hey! She's not ugly or anything!"

"No, I know, it's not that, she's attractive for a girl, I guess,"

Wait, what did I just say?

"I mean, um.."

But it was already too late.

Jason should be cool with it right?

I mean, his best friend's bisexual.

So logic told me Jason would be happy for me.

But my heart said he would abandon me, just like everyone else.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

He squealed just like a fangirl.

"You've got to meet Will, our resident gay,"

"Wait, If you weren't staring at Annabeth, and your gay, then-"

"You like.."

"Percy?!"

"Um, not to be rude, but for now, I'd stay away from Percy."

"What!"

"Why?"

"He seemed like a genuinely nice guy,"

"Yeah, well he's going through some hard times, and I don't want you to be hurt because of other things going on in his life,"

"Hard times? Really! What can a golden boy like him be going through that's so tough, huh?"

"You don't know him,"

"Yeah, well, he looks fine, happy,"

"Maybe to you, but when you get to know him, you know when he's actually happy, and when he's hiding the pain,"

From his face, I get the feeling Jason doesn't think he's happy often. Or at all.

"Pain? Please. I know pain, and this doesn't look like it,"

"Look, Nico, people have different ways of dealing with pain, and unlike you, his is to block it out, and pretend when people are looking, that he's just what he seems to be. The perfect boy, with a golden life,"

"Fine," I said

"Then what is he going through,"

"I'm sorry, but that's not exactly my story to tell,'

I was still sceptical, but Jason looked genuinely worried about Percy.

I sighed.

"Sorry Jase, but you can't pass that up,"

"You mean that ass?"

"Jason!" I hissed

"What? It's true, I saw you looking at it,"

he grinned

"You sooo want to tap that,"

"Jeez Jase, who wouldn't?"

"Like I'm surprised _you,_ haven't tapped that,"

"Dude, I'm straight,"

" _Exactly_ ,"

"um, Nico," Jason whispered into my ear

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered

"It's Percy,"

"What about him?"

"He's coming over here right now,"

"okay, um...act natural,"

"Such words of wisdom, Nico," He whisper-shouted sarcastically

"Hey Jase, Hi Nico, whatcha whispering about?"

 **Percy's POV**

It had been a horrible day.

Maths, English, History _and_ Geography.

At least I had swimming in fifth period.

The water was always so relaxing.

And those shirtless boys?

Let's just say that drooling over them was the _real_ reason I started swimming.

I actually love swimming now, but the reason I joined the swim team?

To ogle those hot abs.

But I couldn't get that boy, Nico, out of my head.

Every time I thought about swimming, I thought about how hot Nico would look shirtless.

He was making me go crazy!

I didn't normally want someone this hard.

I mean, normally I just mucked around with hot boys, just flings, ever since...Grover.

But Nico?

He wouldn't be just a fling to me.

I couldn't play around without getting attached to him.

 _But_ , that didn't mean I couldn't check him out.

Which I would totally do.

That stench of horrible cafeteria food was nose numbing.

I was so glad that mum still made me homemade lunches.

Her blue cookies were the best.

I spotted Nico from across the room, and bent over, just to tease him.

I then stood up and winked at him.

He looked adorable when he blushed.

I began to gradually make my way over to him and Jason.

When I got there, they were whispering.

"Hey, Jase, Hi Nico, whatcha whispering about?"

Nico blushed, and Jason stuttered out "n-nothing j-just s-school work, and Y'know...stuff,"

I narrowed my eyes, frowning at them.

Were they...together?

Going out?

Cause I seriously thought that Jason was straight.

And crushing on Reyna.

Nah, maybe they had a weird sex-ed class in Health that they had to discuss for a project.

They were definitely NOT going out.

Right?

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I probably prefer writing in Nico's POV best, and then of course Percy's, but I want to know if you guys want any of Jason's POV, or maybe Annabeth's, or Pipers. I would really appreciate it if you would pleeeeaaaase review *gives readers her best impression of Percy's Kitten eyes*. Also on a note to imasurviver21, are you getting my PMs? They should appear in your emails, and in you inbox on your account, in private messages. And another thing. Do you guys feel like the feeling for each other are developing too quickly? Tell me if you have any ideas. (Sorry if it was really short, I was kind of rushed, I will try make the next chapter longer)**

 **Bye!**


	4. Diaries, Secrets and Clubbing

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry the chapter is soooo short, but I will make a much longer one next time. Please don't kill me!*hides behind a rock from the arrows being shot at her*. Also trigger warning **** will come later on(Depression, cutting). Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so, enjoy!**

 **And please check out my wattpad account, where I am writing some random stuff.**

 **Here is the link:** h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-w-a-t-t-p-a-d-.-c-o-m-/user/FeyrhysNicercy5ever

(minus all the - fanfiction won't allow links)

 **Or you could just go onto wattpad, and search up FeyrhysNicercy5ever**

 **Nico's POV**

 _30/8/2017_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel so stupid writing in this._

 _I haven't written in this for 6 months._

 _This diary was a present._

 _I am only writing in this for Bianca._

 _She gave it to me for my birthday._

 _I wasn't strong enough to face another reminder._

 _That it was my fault she wasn't living._

 _She gave this to me as a diary to write about my thoughts on my sexuality._

 _Yes, I like boys._

 _She, like the wonderful sister she was, didn't care about which gender I liked._

 _I had never told anyone else._

 _My father used to be a very laid back man, and probably wouldn't have cared._

 _But ever since Bianca's death, he's been more closed off, and sometimes I think he forgets that he still has a son._

 _One he could care for, and do fatherly things with._

 _But anyway._

 _Jason now knows. **(A/N: Jason knows now?)**_

 _And I_ just know _he's gonna be one of those really annoying friends._

 _Those ones that ship you and your crush so hard that they literally make a ship for the both of you._

 _Yes, I admit it._

 _I am crushing on Percy._

 _Hard._

 _Jason's already made like three ship names for us._

 _After he got over the fact that I was broken as well and I couldn't stop crushing on him._

 _Nicercy._

 _Percico._

 _and Pernico._

 _He's crazy._

 _We'll never get together._

 _Hot, popular golden kid, and Loner dark emo punk?_

 _Never gonna happen._

 _Maybe in some lovey-dovey against-all-odds-love-wins romance movie_ _ **(A/N:or in some crazy fanfiction…)**_

 _But that kind of thing happening in real life?_

 _Forget it._

 _Anyway, this entry was_ supposed _to be about admitting that I like a boy (specifically Percy) out loud._

 _Well, on paper, and to myself._

 _But I just feel like an idiot._

 _And it's not helping that this diary reminds me of Bianca._

 _I can't do it._

 _Signing off, Nico di Angelo_

* * *

I sobbed, tears running down my cheeks, thinking about how proud she would've been.

I wasn't proud of myself.

All I could think of was how she should be alive instead of me.

Queer.

Faggot.

Abomination.

I was wrong.

This was wrong.

I.

Can't.

Do.

It.

Not anymore.

 ****** Trigger warning**

The scars on my arms weren't going to fade anytime soon anyway.

I had been clean for a whole two weeks.

The longest I've ever gone since Bianca's death.

But it was too hard.

I knew I'd give in eventually.

The guilt was too much to bear.

Criss-cross lines covered the length of my arms, forming letters only I could see.

B, I, A, N, C, A.

The razor glinted in my hand, blood dripped into the sink.

The pain made it better.

I couldn't stop.

Cuts everywhere, and it wasn't enough.

I was broken.

 ******end Trigger warning**

I had learnt two things, my main life lessons.

Lesson one.

Pain was better than feeling nothing at all.

That feeling of numbness, I got from thinking about the good times.

Lesson two.

No one could ever fix me, and no one wanted to either.

No one was ever coming.

They're just the brutal facts of life.

Everyone fades anyway, and we'll be left with nothing.

Dying is inevitable.

I cleaned up the mess I had made.

Sometimes I wondered if father would ever notice.

Who knows? Maybe he's already noticed, and just doesn't give a fuck.

After all, his favourite kid is gone, the love of his life is gone, why bother with the dumb son?

It doesn't really matter.

Before Bianca died, I was a hyperactive kid.

My favourite thing to do was play a Greek mythology card game, called Mythomagic.

I feel like I've aged 80 years since then.

I wanted to be a singer.

Bianca had always said I had a great voice.

And I was always writing in the songwriting book she had gotten me a few years back.

But that dream was all but gone now.

I still wrote in my songbook.

But singing was a thing I did with Bianca.

A sister-brother bonding time.

But still, I loved writing the song lyrics, and adding in instrumental.

I used to take piano lessons.

I'd stopped, but still continued a bit of self-teaching at home

Songwriting was my only way to get it all out.

I wanted to sing again.

But I wanted to sing like before.

And I couldn't.

Sing in that same carefree, happy, cheerful way.

Now, all my lyrics were dark, longing, and sad.

 **Percy's POV**

"So, Jason," I said

"How did you meet Nico?"

"We're family friends, as I said before," Jason said, looking slightly irritated at being stopped from reading his book

"Ooooohhkaaay," I said

"How do your parents know each other?"

"They were friends in highschool,"

"In HIGHSCHOOL! And they _still_ meet up?!"

"Yeah, they're a tight bunch,"

"whyyyyy? Why are they so tight? What keeps them together?"

"What?! N-nothing."

"Jason. What are you not telling me."

He tried to fake looking confused, and I narrowed my eyes, brows coming together.

I would figure this out.

"Jason, I know you stutter when you're hiding something,"

He looked upset.

"look, Percy, I'm sorry, but Nico and I, we can't tell you,"

"What? That's all? Is it 'Top secret'. Only for you guys, in your own club."

Jason was my best friend since Grover.

If he couldn't trust me with this.

After I'd trusted him with almost my _whole_ life story.

I didn't think I could take this right now.

I ran.

"Wait-Percy!"

As far, and as fast away from there as I could.

All the way home.

I punched my pillow in frustration.

Was I not a good enough friend to confide in?

Why did Nico know, and not me?

I was so frustrated, that I decided to do something I'd never done before.

Go clubbing.

At a night club.

And I know, I've been a playboy eversince Grover, and I have a lot of flings, but I'm never drunk, and like to actually _remember_ what has happened so yeah.

And when Gabe used to drink, it made him beat me up even more than usual.

I didn't want to become him.

It scared me.

The bottles, the alcohol, the fact that I could be just like him.

But tonight I didn't care.

I went to the closest one I could find, needing to have an evening of crazy.

 **Nico's POV**

I went to my usual club, to eye hot boys.

None as hot as Percy, of course.

Along with the clubbers, I fit right in.

It was a LGBT+ club, so there was that as well.

From across the room, I saw someone enter.

Someone who did _not_ fit in.

Someone wearing his trademark blue blouse.

Percy Jackson.

 **A/N: Thanks again, my loyal readers, for continuing to read. See you next time! (Hypothetically) Oh, and please review, I'll work faster if you do. I've added chapter names (yay). I'll probs be getting into their powers and stuff in the next chapter. Or Nico singing. Or both. And by the way, I added Hecate to the list of gods, so yeah. It just says:** _Hecate was a witch of sorts, and could control what mere humans could see. She made potions and spells, witchcraft and and bubbling cauldrons._ **If you can't be bothered to check back. Also, here is a list of the gods kids I will be including. Bellows and Athena are now the same person because I was too lazy and they are both war strategists.**

 **A lot of these kids won't really be included but will be mentioned.**

 **Poseidon: Percy Jackson, Tyson and Triton**

 **Hades: Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo(dead) and Thanatos**

 **Zeus: Jason and Thalia Grace**

 **Aphrodite: Silena Beauregard, Lacy, Drew Tanaka, Mitchell and Piper McLean**

 **Hephaestus: Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Barrera and Leo Valdez**

 **Hermes: Cecil Markowitz, Travis and Conner Stoll, Luke Castellan and Chris Rodriguez**

 **Athena: Annabeth Chase, Reyna and Hylla Ramírez-Arellano and Malcolm Pace**

 **Demeter: Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner**

 **Dionysus: Pollux and Castor (twins), Dakota**

 **Apollo: Will Solace, Austin Lake, Kayla Knowles and Michael Yew**

 **Hecate: Lou Ellen Blackstone and Alabster Torrington**

 **Ares: Clarisse La Rue, Frank Zhang,**

 **Pan: Grover Underwood, and Acis**

 **Artemis: none**

 **Hera: none**

 **Hestia: none**

 **I _promise_ the next chapter will be longer. I have a student free day tomorrow, so it may be updated sooner, or just be really long. Hopefully I won't have writers block...**

 ** _And_ also should Percy be a singer too? I don't know.**


	5. Jason The Shipper and a drunken Percy

**A/N:Please don't kill me *hides from the army now chasing her* everyone please put down your pens. I'm soooo sorry for the late update, I was surprise invited over by a primary school friend which kind of took up the whole of Saturday, and then homework and stuff. Btw, Whoohoo guys! More than ten people are following this story! Which is great!(for me). Well actually I'm not sure, since this is like my only fanfic…. but whatever. Anyway, thanks guys. I _tried_ to make this one longer, but Writers block is being mean. Sorry, getting off track here. Some will be in Jason's POV, cause mixing it up and all, new 'perspective'(tbh I just felt like it…)Enjoy this chapter!**

 **And, I forgot about Calypso, Rachael and Ella. So Calypso's dad Atlas is dead, Ella and Rachael are kids if Apollo. I went back and added them in if you want to see.**

 **(Calypso lives with her mum Celeste (OC))**

 **Jason's POV**

I _tried_ to reason with Nico. But I've said all I can, and you know me, I can't resist shipping cute couples.

Wait….what?

I'm turning into Piper.

I've been spending _way_ too much time with her.

Don't get the wrong idea.

We are _not_ getting back together.

I hate it when people just assume we are, and plan dates, practically _pushing_ us together.

No, the only reason we spent so much time with each other is to pine after our crushes together.

Ones that will never like us.

Reyna, she…

Ever since Leo broke up with Calypso, she's been spending more, and more time with him.

And I don't normally assume things, but they spend a _lot_ of time in their bedrooms together 'talking'

Like, fine, just rub it in my face, will you?

And with my friends, I have to act like my usual shipping self.

Yay, Leyna….not.

And Piper?

Annabeth….well, she….she has an on and off thing with Percy.

Piper says _she'll_ never love anyone other than Annabeth, but _Annabeth_ will never love anyone other than Percy.

 _I_ however know that Percy's gay, and I believe that will probably sort itself out in time.

But Nico and Percy?

I can kind of see it.

Percy, he just needs time to heal.

And maybe a Nico di Angelo.

Then, Percy can finally settle down, and my shipping side will be happy.

Ugh, I really _am_ turning into Piper.

 **Percy's POV**

I had only been at the club for an hour or so, and I could tell I was getting a bit tipsy.

I now knew why people loved clubbing so much.

There was something about the way you could just forget life and your problems, losing yourself among the tangle of hot, sweaty bodies.

I wanted to do this more often.

I mean, as much as I smoked, and tried to wear badass clothes, everyone _still_ just thought I was a good little teachers pet.

It was infuriating!

I was _not_ just some popular jerk, _or_ some smart-alec, some straight A student.

 **(Haha, see what I did there?)**

I hated it when people went and befriended me just for my looks.

My favourite song came on, and I jump around to the beat, climbing on top of a table to gain the crowds attention.

I could really relate to this song.

 _I can swear, I can joke_

 _I say what's on my mind_

 _If I drink, if I smoke_

 _I keep up with the guys_

 _And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world_

 _Fuck your ribbons and your pearls_

 _'Cause I'm not just a pretty boy_

 _I'm more than just a picture_

 _I'm a son and I'm a brother_

 _Sometimes it's hard for me to show_

 _That I'm more than just a rumor_

 _Or a song on your computer_

 _There's more to me than people know_

 _Some days I'm broke, some days I'm rich_

 _Some days I'm nice, some days I can be a bitch_

 _Some days I'm strong, some days I quit_

 _I don't let it show, but I've been through some shit_

 _I can swear, I can joke_

 _I say what's on my mind_

 _If I drink, if I smoke_

 _I keep up with the guys_

 _And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world_

 _Fuck your ribbons and your pearls_

 _'Cause I'm not just a pretty boy_

 **(Listen to this song guys it's Pretty Girl by Maggie Lindemann**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this song I just changed it from girl to boy to relate more to Percy)**

 **Nico's POV**

I watched Percy carefully from the sidelines, glaring at anyone who dared to come anywhere near him.

He was mine, and no one else could have him.

Ever.

By now I knew the alcohol must have been going to my head.

But Percy looked a lot more wasted than me.

When he first came in, he looked kind of hurt, upset, and very angry, but I could see that now he had forgotten about whatever was hurting him.

Geez, since when did I get so good at reading people.

Normally I came here to ogle by the sidelines, careful not to drink too much cause I didn't want to lose my virginity to a one night stand.

Nope, not happening.

But ogling Percy was much more fun, and Jason wasn't here to tease me about drooling over him.

Because when Percy was dancing, he was very drool-worthy.

Pretty Boy came on, and I tapped my right foot to the beat.

Turning back around from the bar, my eyes landed yet again, on Percy.

Who was currently standing on a table, swaying those hips in time to the music.

Did he know what he did to all the people in this club?

I swear, even some of the lesbian girls were eying him, probably thinking about how delicious he'd taste.

I was, at least.

I was torn between enjoying this moment, or storming over to take him off that table before someone got to him first.

In the end, jealousy at someone else taking him won over.

I pushed my way through the crowd, gradually making my way ove to the table Percy was dancing on.

Shame, to stop him, it was great to watch.

"Percy," I hissed

"Heeeyy, Neeekiipoo," he slurred, sounding way more drunk than I thought he was.

"Waannnaa come dance with me, come on, I know you want toooo," he said, swaying his hips seductively.

I gulped, staring as those legs that went on for miles slowly got closer.

Percy was walking across the table.

Towards me.

"Percy...um,"

"Whhaaat Neeks, don'tja wanna dance?"

I backed away from his kitten eyes of doom, trying to walk away.

Needless to say, I failed.

It was like there was some invisible force pulling me towards him, making me want to dance.

 **(in case you were wondering guys, this is because Percy can charmspeak, more charmlook, not because Nico's easily persuaded)**

I stepped up onto the table **(it was a large table, okay)** and was immediately thrust forward, into Percy's arms.

He ground his hips into mine, and my face turned a dark shade of red.

I had a problem.

Quite a big problem too.

"Percy, um, I've kind of...got-" I let out a moan that was entirely inappropriate for in public.

"PERCY!" I shouted, finally coming to my senses.

"We need to leave," I said in a soft yet firm voice.

"But Neeeeeks," he whined

"It's not Bedtime yeeeet, Neekyyy, pwetty pwetty pwease,"

Dam those kitten eyes!

But this time I would not give in that easily.

"No Percy!"

"Buuuut-"

"No!" I hastily interrupted

"there are, um," I racked my brains for something to make him come home

"There are...Blue cookies waiting at home,"

I remembered Jason mentioning something about his obsession for blue food, especially cookies, so why not!

"BLUE COOKIES," he squealed jumping up and down

"...yeah, just come get in the car,"

"okay Neeks," he said obediently

Finally.

I swear, as much as kid-like drunk Percy _was_ absolutely adorable and cute, he was also really hyperactive and getting on my nerves.

 ***Mini Timeskip cause I'm lazy as hell and can't be bothered writing a car trip***

The whole car trip, Percy kept pulling on my hair and whining 'Neeekyy' to get my attention.

So I, of course, thought it was really sweet and endearing.

"Where are the blue cookies?"

Oh no.

"I-um, have to bake them first, they'll be ready when you wake up," I said as brightly as I could manage.

"You promise?" He said, using the kitten-eyes-of-doom on me

"Yeah, I promise, after sleepy time,"

He pouted.

Pouted!

I so should have gotten a picture of it, for blackmail purposes.

The almighty Percy Jackson, _pouting._

Why am I even crushing on this idiot?

Wait, no, never mind, don't answer that.

I already know why.

Because he's sweet, funny, smart, hot-

"Neeeeeeks, come tuck me in Neeks," I was stopped from continuing that line of thought by a tug on my hair.

I blushed, thinking of some other things I'd like to do to him in bed.

Tied down, naked, flushed, and sweating, about to come.

Geez Nico, way to make a sweet thing sound dirty.

I tucked him in and made my way to the kitchen to bake blue cookies.

Even if he wouldn't remember me promising to make them, I still felt obligated **(obliged?)** to make them, remembering the kitten-eyes-of-doom.

Good thing I still had blue die from that time Bianca wanted a dark blue cake with a moon in the centre for her friends Phoebe and Zoe.

They weren't here anymore, they were always travelling **(or traveling if you prefer)** with their leader, Artemis, had only stayed in one spot for a bit to recruit Bianca.

I preferred it that way, they reminded me too much of Bianca to be around.

I often wondered if that was why father avoided me.

He saw too much of his sister and wife in me, too many good times spent together.

It was true, I did have my mother's olive skin, and her eyes, but Bianca had looked more like her than me.

The blue cookies turned out better than I'd thought they would, and I went to bed satisfied that I had fulfilled my promise to Percy.

 **Sorry again for the late chapter, next time we have a hangover and very embarrassed Percy, waking up at Nico's house. I wonder what will happen next(I seriously do, this rubbish writes itself and I have no idea where it's going). Anyway, thanks for reading, you guys are the best and please comment/review if you can. If you guys want, I may or may not write a short one shot Percico/Nicercy for you and put it up. I'm still thinking but I have a sort-of idea. Tell me if you want this.**

 **And I'm out! See you guys next time!**

 **(giving you guys all my blue cookies)**


	6. A Hangover and a Shocking discovery

**I feel bad, I've left you guys for sooooo long but I'm back, and I'm here to stay! I was going to update on the weekend, I had like an hour and a half set aside but I am making a Percy Jackson costume and I hadn't realised how hard it was to make clay beads. One more week of school until the holidays (where I live), so YAAAAAY ME I'VE ALMOST SURVIVED THREE TERMS OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! YEEEEESSSSS!**

 **Here's the chapter!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Mh. I never want to move ever again,_ I thought.

I would've stayed there my whole entire life, if not for one thing.

 _It feels nothing like my bed at home_

I jolted upright, now fully awake.

 _What happened? I can't remember what I was doing last._

 _My memory's gone all fuzzy._

 _I remember…going to a club, dancing, and...Nico? I don't know what about him, but I think he was there._

 _Nico...mmm, he's hot…_

 _Not now, brain, focus!_

 _It's my ADHD, I'm always getting off topic._

 _Now, the bed, whose bed is it?_

 _Time to find out._

I tiptoed downstairs, wincing whenever one of them made a particularly loud creaking noise.

My nose lead me to the kitchen, and when I got there, I squealed loudly.

 _Blue cookies!_

 _Whoever they are, they must know me quite well._

I grabbed a cookie, munching on it happily while I made my way to what I assumed was the master bedroom.

A person lay in the bed, looking very content, and wearing adorable black pj's with skulls and crosses covering them. He looked so tranquil, so peaceful, so…...unlike Nico.

I shrieked, immediately waking up Nico.

"Wha?"

"Percy? Why are you waking me up at such an ungodly hour,"

"...it's 12:00pm. But that's not the point. How did I get here? What happened last night?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"No. But I feel terrible. My head hurts, I can hardly stand, and I feel sick,"

"Poor baby," Nico mocked me

"Can't handle your alcohol very well can you?"

I glared at him.

"It's no laughing matter. I seriously feel-"

I hurled all over the floor, trying my best to avoid Nico and his bed.

 _Oh no._

 _That was gross, Nico's probably disgusted by me._

 _And I still smell like alcohol. Great. Even better._

"Percy, you ate a cookie, didn't you," he chided gently

"I'll get something that'll help with that,"

"What?"

"Just some honey-lemon ginger tea. It's always cured the nausea part of the hangover for me."

"Oh. Cool."

"Now you, you, will get some rest," he said sternly

"Yes, _sir,_ " I said, trying to mock him, but only succeeding in making him blush.

 _Ohhhh, he's turned on by that kind of stuff?_

 _I never guessed he'd be into BDSM, but it's always the shy ones, the quiet ones that are the most dominant and commanding in bed…_

 _We'll have some fun with that, once I make him mine._

 _Whoa, hold up there Percy._

 _Meh, I'll just have to seduce him with my charm and good looks._

 _Yeah, like that'll work, he's way too good to ever want to be with you._

Nico came back in with a mug, and I pretended to be asleep.

He gently shook my shoulder.

"Perce, your tea,"

"Mh,"

"Per-errce, wake up,"

I groaned, and sat up, but made no attempt to reach for the tea.

"Um...Perce, are you going to…can I," he put the mug in front of my face, gesturing to my hand, which was still underneath the doona cover

"Well, go ahead," I said, purposely misinterpreting him

He hesitantly put the cup up to my lips, and tilted it slightly so that warm tea poured down my throat.

I held up a hand in the universal sign to stop, and he placed the cup on the bedside table next to me.

"It's good to see you like this," He said, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'm sure it is," I replied, smirking

"You've got me just where you want me, in your bed,"

If he had been drinking tea, he would have spit it out.

"Th-that, that's n-not true," he spluttered indignantly

"Relax, relax, I was joking, why is it good to see me like this?"

 **Nico's POV**

"You just look so...comfortable here, like you're not afraid to say what you're thinking, like you can just be...yourself, and that's enough,"

After I'd finished speaking, he immediately tensed up.

"I'm comfortable at school, so you should see me like that all the time," he said, once again putting up his walls, guarding his secrets.

I sighed.

 _Why won't he let me in? Why can't he just trust me._

 _Because his trust had been broken too many times before, said the whisper in my head._

 _Because he's lost too much and is afraid to lose you too._

 _Because he thinks you will leave once you see the weight of his emotional baggage._

"Percy. Do not lie to me. I know I don't know you all that well, but if you don't want me to know, then just say I don't want to tell you."

"But-"

"No. Not another lie. Unless it's the truth, I do not want to hear it. I _know_ you're hiding something, Percy, I _know_ you're afraid someone will find out, but you don't have to lie here, Percy. You're safe."

I realised I had been looking down at my bed the whole time, afraid he would get mad at me, so I looked up.

Straight into into his eyes.

 **(Stop. Stop reading RIGHT NOW and listen to Human by Christina Perri while reading, because I thought the song really matched this moment. Or Superman by Rachael Platten.)**

His blue-green eyes, that were now more blue than normal, and swirling with tears.

They leaked out of his eyes and made silent trails down his face.

I stared at him, shocked.

Out of all the reactions that had run through my head, that was not one of them.

I quickly went over to him and put my arms around him as the sobs racked his body.

"shh, it's alright, you don't have to tell me, you're fine,"

He sniffled, and wiped the tears away from his eyes, not making eye-contact with me.

"I-I'm sorry. I...I just needed to...let that out,"

"...This may sound hypocritical, cliche, and dumb, but...do you want to him talk about it?"

"Life's been good, these days. Though I have secrets that only some of my closest friends know, and some secrets no one knows, life's been going pretty well. Frankly, Nico, I won't share my secrets with you until I get to know you better, and you tell me some of yours, but I will tell you why I let it out just then."

You don't even know him that well. You're barely friends. It shouldn't hurt this much that he doesn't trust you.

"It's weird, I know, but strange things have been happening to me lately. Not strange like: Oh, look I found a t-shirt from ten years ago, that's strange. More like when I get mad toilets plumbing starts behaving weird, and I swim I'm inhumanly fast."

I tried to hide my surprise, and calm myself down.

It's probably just a coincidence. Don't get excited.

"How old are you?"

"I turned 16 a few months ago or so. Why?"

I'm going to slap whoever his 'godly' parent is. Hard. I am going to slap them so hard.

How could they not explain it? He looks terrified but f what's happening to him.

Who is his 'godly' parent, actually?

Exploding toilets? Fast swimming?

Poseidon?!

He's one of the 'big three'!

Well, so is my parent, Hades.

Still! Poseidon has hardly any children,

Now that I think about it, it's so obvious I could slap myself.

The lean, almost muscular swimmers build.

The sun-kissed skin, that looked like he lived at the beach.

The messy, windswept, raven-black hair.

And the eyes. The stormy sea-green eyes, turning different shades of blue and green depending on his mood.

Everything about him screams Poseidon.

How did I not see the resemblance?

You were too busy dreaming about him lying underneath you, sprawled on your bed….

Nope. Not going there.

 _How am I going to tell him?_

 **I** _ **wi**_ _ **ll**_ **have the promised oneshot up in maybe a few weeks, but I'm still not really sure of the storyline... Sorry if there are lots of mistakes, I was writing this during French class, and so I was saying the French verbs, like: Nico came back in- Je suis- and I- Tu es-pretended to-il est-be asleep-elle est, so yeah… funny story, at one point I was writing, and he said: 'my name' wants to have a go at reading it out! And I was writing, so I was like: What!? I mean um, what am I reading out? Him: moi Me: *scrambling to find the French booklet on my ipad* Moi, Toi…**

 **Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about my life…**

 **All the thoughts were in present tense, italics, in case you didn't notice. Tell me if you didn't like it, because otherwise I'm going to keep doing it, it makes it easier.**

 **Also, if you want to see my Percy Jackson costume taking shape, I will put the pictures in one of my works, on wattpad.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Phone calls and a Date

**Hi guys! I've started a new story, called a Thief and a Prince (inspired by Aladdin), so if you like this story then go check that one out. It was going to be a one-shot but now it's not. If you were wondering why it's 'Inspired by Aladdin' That's because a few weeks ago I went to see the broadway musical hit, Aladdin, and I just thought of Nico and Percy. Also, I'll probably update about once a week on each story now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Sorry I'm late I had a Humanities Assignment. Humanities is history, economics and geography incase you didn't know (this assignment was geography)** **but I've handed it in now.**

 **Nico's POV**

"Jason!" I shouted at him through the phone

"Ouch, Nico, that's no way to greet your one and only friend," He whined

"Well keeping secrets from friends isn't nice either!" I yelled back

"Look, did Percy tell you about it? Because you know we can't tell him about _that_ Nico. It's against the rules!" He replied, obviously frustrated.

"What? No. What are you talking about? I _mean_ the secret you've been keeping from me. Why didn't you tell me Percy's one of us? And why doesn't he know it?" I said, getting more annoyed

"Woah, woah, slow down, I have no idea what you're talking about, Percy's what now?" He questioned.

"Wait, you have _no idea whatsoever_?"

"Yes!"

"Swear it on the river Styx."

"I swear on the river Styx I have _no idea_ what the hell you're talking about,"

I sighed.

"Do you want the whole story?"

"Of course!"

"It started when I came home from school, and decided to go to a night club,"

"No! Not the story of your whole life, just when you found out the thing about Percy!"

"I was starting from the start! That's when I first saw Percy last night,"

"Okay, okay, calm down, just tell me the part where you found out about whatever you're trying to tell me,"

"Fine! We were at my house, and Percy had a Hangover, so I made him tea-"

"Woah, back up. What do you mean. Hangover? At your house? Tea?"

" See? This is why I was going to start from the club,"

"Yes, yes, just…he had a hangover?"

"YES! He had a hangover, alright. Why on earth is that so important?"

"He never drinks,"

"So I've seen. He really can't hold his alcohol,"

"Anyway, I had given him tea, and he started to tell me about these strange things that have been happening to him,"

"Strange, as in…"

"Strange, as in when he's mad, toilets around him explode with water, and he's noticed that he swims fast. Like very fast."

" Well that could be just a coincidence. He has been training really hard lately."

"He sounded really worried…"

"Okay, so maybe that is a bit weird, but do you really think he's one of us?"

"Yes, I do! Have you ever met both of his parents?"

"Of course! I met Sally, before she... and I met Chiron after he adopted...oh. Chiron. I've never met his real dad. Chiron is as much of a dad as any dad could be to Percy, but by blood, he's not Percy's dad."

"See! And it makes so much sense that Poseidon is his dad, they even look the same."

"...yeah, actually, now that you mention it, I can't believe I didn't see that before. But didn't the Poseidon take an oath against having kids with ordinary humans?"

"Dude...my dad and your dad also took that oath you realise. And we're both here."

"I know, I know, but I always thought Poseidon would be the only one to keep that oath. He seems so trustworthy."

"Well apparently not," I said

"How the hell did you _never not even once,_ hear Percy say his fathers name?"

"He...avoids the topic. Anytime I try asking him, he claims Chiron is the only _real_ father he's ever had. In his mind, his father doesn't even exist. I think he still blames him for...what happened with his mum,"

" I'm not even going to ask, as you won't give me anything," I replied, trying my best to sound indifferent, when really, I was bursting with the curiosity to know.

What had happened to him?

 **Jason's POV**

I almost dropped the phone when I first picked it up.

 _Since when did Nico get such a loud voice?_

 _Apparently about the same time he grew a bad attitude._

Still, I listened to what he had to say, almost dropping the phone again, when he told me his theory.

It made some sort of sense.

And Percy was 16 now, had recently turned 16 actually.

"Nico? You still there?" I asked

"Yeah." He replied from the other side of the phone

"How can Percy not know he has mutant genes?" I asked Nico

"No one's ever told him I guess. We were brought up knowing, were brought up with our 'godly' parents raising us, since both of our mums died when we were really young,"

"It's really weird, knowing he's one of us, and has been all this time,"

"When are you going to tell him?" Nico asked me

"What do you mean, me? We. We are going to tell him. Don't put it all on me, you were the one who found out about it.

"Yeah, but…you've known him way longer than me, I don't think he'll want me there when he finds out what he is,"

"We are doing this together," I insisted

"Whatever, I've got to go now."

"Fine, bye." I sighed, and hung up.

Sometimes I just wanted someone who called to ask about me, not discuss other people's problems.

I was so tired of being the wall people constantly leaned on.

If you lean on walls too much, they crumble.

Tonight, I needed to do something for me.

Reyna said she was going to this restaurant tonight.

Maybe I could surprise her...

 **Reyna's POV**

I couldn't go out with Jason.

I was sick of waiting around for him to get the guts to ask me out.

Even if he wanted me, I couldn't do it, not anymore.

I couldn't break Leo's heart.

Me and Leo, we came together because of Jason.

We seemed like a very unlikely pair.

The hyperactive kid-like yet fiery attitude with a personality like mine?

No way.

We even used to hate each other, used to see the other as competition.

But Jason, he wanted his friends to get along, and both me and Leo couldn't deny him anything, so we tried to act like we were friends.

Until it turned into the real thing.

Since then, we were inseparable.

Together we talked about how adorable and dorky Jason was, how cute he looked with his glasses.

Eventually it became something more.

And, shyly, he asked me out.

I was so surprised.

We had never even came across that topic before.

But I found I couldn't say no.

I didn't realise it, but I had grown very attached to him.

More than a friend should.

So here I was.

I had no idea what to wear, because I owned **nothing** dressy. Not a singly dress, skirt, anything pretty.

There was only one thing I could do.

 _Please pick up, please pick up_ I thought as the sound of a phone ringing echoed throughout the large bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Piper, thank goodness you picked up," I sighed with relief

"So. Listen, Piper. I've got an emergency. I have a date-"

I was cut off by her squeals.

"-and I don't know what to wear. Can you-Piper? Hello?"

She had hung up.

"Phew," I sighed again.

 _She will be here in a bit._

Surely enough, only minutes later did she arrive with almost a whole wardrobe for me to try on.

"So. Did Jason finally grow the balls to ask you out?" She said, excited.

My smile dropped, and I desperately strained my mouth muscles to pull my lips back upwards.

"No, actually. Leo did."

"Oh." She said, her smile dropping a bit too.

Of course. Of course she would want her best friend that's a boy to be together with her best friend that's a girl.

"That's um, unexpected, but great, so um, what look are you going for?"

I knew I could count on Piper.

The date was going so well.

It was just like hanging out with Leo, though there _was_ a bit of awkwardness at the start.

We talked and talked, though I thought I knew everything about him, I found out there was loads of stuff I didn't know.

He also told lots of jokes that weren't funny at all, but we both laughed anyway.

It was almost perfect.

 **Jason's POV**

Reyna had called earlier to say she was going out so there would be no point coming to her house today.

I rushed to the restaurant I knew she was going to, hoping I wasn't too late.

When I got inside, I looked around for her, feeling more confident by the second.

Maybe Nico was right.

Maybe I still had a chance with her.

I finally spotted her off in a quiet corner on my left, and began to walk towards Reyna.

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, almost as if it wanted to burst out of my rib cage. I was finally going to do it. I was going to tell her.

As I got closer, I noticed she was with someone else.

Was that...Leo?

I knew it was always very probable. In fact, I told myself that very thing.

But that didn't stop my heart from crashing to pieces as I saw my best friend tentatively lean in to kiss my crush on the lips.

 **Reyna's POV**

I had enjoyed the date a lot. It was nice hanging out in a different place, with just him.

He was my best friend, and though I didn't quite like him as I liked Jason yet, I was getting there.

 _Together maybe we could get over Jason._

 _Maybe together, we could learn to love each other._ I thought

We were nearing the end of the date, when Leo did it.

Just a soft brush of the lips, nothing much. It felt slightly awkward, but nice all the same, and I blushed a deep pink. I wasn't very comfortable with pda.

He had leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine when I heard a gasp.

I turned around, at first irritated at whoever had interrupted the moment.

Then I was just shocked.

Jason?

 **Sorry again guys it's really late, but I hope you enjoyed it. Did you like the other perspectives? Or do you want the focus to be more on Nico and Percy? Do you want Leo's point of view? Please let me know if you have any ideas, I really appreciate them.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Bye!**


	8. Long Talks and Hot Chocolate

**You probably noticed that all both my stories have been on an unsaid hiatus and I'm really sorry.**

 **it was report season, and I was really busy.**

 **Buuuut I am back now, my last assessment was handed in two days ago and school finishes in two weeks so yay!**

 **and Christmas is coming up!**

 **I have 8 WEEKS OF HOLIDAYS IN TWO WEEKS AND IM SO EXCITED AND I CAN UPDATE MORE YAY!**

 **I tried to make this chapter reasonably long and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Reyna's POV**

"Jason!" I shouted after him.

But he was already gone.

I was too late.

Leo was crying silently, tears streaming down his face.

"Reyna-I-I can't do this. Not today. I-I have to go."

He rushed out of the restaurant and I was suddenly all alone.

No reason to stay here anymore.

I paid the bill and left.

I didn't feel that numbness anymore.

And shockingly, neither did I feel sad.

I felt angry.

Angry at Jason.

Why did he always have to ruin everything?

Angry at Leo, for starting this disaster.

And most of all, angry at myself, for thinking it could ever turn out well.

 **Jason's POV**

I drove home, not really knowing what I was doing.

I always knew it was a possibility.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt when I saw it happen.

I called Percy, tear tracks dried on my face by now.

"Hey," he answered almost immediately

"What's up?"

"Hey, Perce. Can you come over?" I replied tiredly.

He must of heard the hurt in my voice, for he agreed instantly.

"Be over in ten," He said, hanging up.

Alone with my thoughts, I tried to distract myself with food.

I went and warmed up some soup, sipping on it to test it's temperature.

Why in the world did I think it would be a good idea to surprise her?

She probably hated me for interrupting her date now.

I hadn't forgotten that I still needed to tell Percy about his developing powers.

Dammit Poseidon!

But I was going to do it with Nico there, since he was the one who actually found out. Yes, because he was the one to find out. Not to push Percy and Nico together or anything...

I rubbed my hands together in glee, an evil smile on my face.

Soon.

"Jason? Are you-Oh no. You've got your evil-villain plotting face on. What are you planning..." he asked, suspicious.

"Ohh, nothing you need to know about."

"Okay...well...what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Well, I just assumed, y'know, since you called me, and you sounded kind of...blergh..."

"Ugh, well I guess something did happen, but I should've seen it coming. You know what, it doesn't even matter, I don't even know why I called..."

"Hey, Hey, Jason, it's fine, you can tell me,"

"It's too embarrassing. You wouldn't understand. Everyone in the school fauns over you..." I replied, muttering the last bit under my breath

"Why did you even call then?" He grumbled

"I can't help you if I don't even know what's going on!" He yelled, frustrated at his inability to help his friend

"You're too...you just...you wouldn't understand."

"Jason, out of all the people in the world I think I'm the one who would understand most," He said through gritted teeth.

I didn't want to tell him because he has had such huge problems and compared to his mine seemed really small and insignificant. Nothing to get upset over.

Why did I call him? I act on my impulses too much...

 **Percy's POV**

Ugh! Jason wasn't telling me anything and I knew he was upset.

I hate not being able to help my friends it makes me feel so helpless and angry.

Why wouldn't he just tell me!

I stomped out of the room and got out my phone.

 _Please answer please answer please answer_ I thought

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh hi Nico it's Percy," I replied, a bit nervous, even though I wasn't calling for myself, I was calling for Jason

"Percy! So, why are you calling?"

 **Nico's POV**

Who could be calling?

Percy!?

"Percy! So, why are you calling?"

"Oh, well I need your help." He replied

 _Oh no..._

 _Okay Nico. Calm down. Just say...you're busy all week doing studying_

"Sure Percy, what do you want me to do?"

 _Goddammit!_

"I need you to come over to Jason's house."

"What, like right now?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Something happened. And he won't tell me what."

"Then why do you want me to come over?"

I scoffed: like he would open up to me.

I was the last person he would open up to.

"I thought, since you guys are like distantly related..."

"Very distantly,"

"Well, whatever, I feel like this involves other people, in our group of friends, and since you're kind of new, you probably haven't chosen a 'side' or heard any other side of the story yet, so I thought Jason might talk to you."

"Alright, fine, I'll be over in a bit, but don't say I didn't warn you when he says nothing."

 **Percy's POV**

Yay! He said yes to me!

I mean...yes! He'll come over to talk to Jason

I waited by the door until Nico finally arrived.

Seeing him through the window, I quickly opened the door before he could ring the doorbell.

"Come inside," I told him

"Yes, Yes, I am!" He replied

"Well, Jason's...somewhere. You go and find him while I make some hot chocolate," I said, pushing Nico to where I'd last seen Jason, and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey! What am I supposed to say?!" Nico yelled after me

"I don't know. Ask him what happened. Good Luck!"

I hoped Nico could get it out of him.

 **Nico's POV**

Sometimes Percy was infuriating.

Like now. What did he think I could do to make him spill it that he couldn't?

What was I even supposed to say?

I walked into the living room and found him sitting on the couch, staring at nothing.

"Hey Jason," I murmured, sinking down on the couch.

"Did Percy send you?" He asked, sounding resigned.

"Yeah," I replied

"So what happened Jason? Perce seemed really worried."

"Perce?" He questioned, nudging me playfully

"Not the point. Stop changing the subject. What happened?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to you! Even I can see that! Just tell me!" I insisted

"Alright, alright, fine! But I'm telling you, it's nothing. I just saw my crush and my best friend on a date with each other,"

"Oh. Okay, that's pretty bad. Why didn't you want to tell Percy?"

Nico. You suck at comforting people, I thought

"Because! I just didn't, okay!"

"Okay, Okay, then why did you tell me?"

"I don't even know. You're probably the one least likely to sympathise with me at all." He answered

"Thanks," I snorted

"Anytime Nico. You probably can't sympathise with me at all because of your lack of dating experience and human emotion,"

"My dating experience is more than what you have," I retorted

"Sure, Nico. You keep telling yourself that."

"Hey!" I protested, laughing a bit

"I bet you haven't even kissed anyone," I told Jason

"Oh, it is on," he replied, jumping on me

"Mmphm," my scream was muffled by his arm.

By the time Percy came in with hot chocolate, we were a tangled mess on the floor.

"Hot chocolate!" A cheery Percy stood at the doorway holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Jason. Hot chocolate." I told him

"Hmm? Hot chocolate?! Gimme!"

"Yes, Percy made hot chocolate."

"Did you make it how I like it, Percy," he whined

"Yes," Percy replied

"With extra marshmallows?"

"I did everything you wanted me to do." Percy answered

I took a sip of my Hot chocolate, and did a double take.

"You made this?!"

"Yup! I made it!" Percy stated proudly

"This is heaven. You need to make it for me everyday."

"Actually...I work at a cafe just down the road from here, so if you want my hot chocolate..." He trailed off hopefully, probably trying to drum up some business. I didn't care. This hot chocolate was delicious.

"What is it called?" I asked

"Peppermint Corner. You've probably been past it before. It's the one next to-"

He was interrupted by Jason complaining.

"Percyyyyy, I said extra marshmallows. Plural. Not one extra."

"Well you don't have any more marshmallows, so I had to make do," Percy retorted

"You can have mine," I handed over my marshmallows, content with the hot chocolate by itself. I didn't like _really_ sweet things.

"Yes!"

"I never knew you had a sweet tooth,"

"When friends with Percy, one must have a sweet tooth," Jason declared loudly

Percy laughed and agreed. "I will make a sweet-lover out of you yet Nico," He threatened

"You can try,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be,"

"Okay then. Challenge accepted," He grinned mischievously

"You should be worried Nico. Very worried." Warned Jason

"Yes. With my amazing cooking powers I will force you to love sweet foods!"

 _Powers. His powers._

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Uhhh, Yeah, sure."

Percy sighed and looked annoyed.

I ushered Jason into the kitchen.

"What is it, Nico? You ruined the mood,"

"I just needed to ask you when we're going to tell Percy about his...powers," I said, whispering the last bit.

"Well not now," he whisper shouted back

"Hello?" Percy called out

"Done with your little private conversation now?" He said, obviously frustrated.

"We have to tell him soon," I told Jason

"We will. Soon."

 **I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you liked the bit of Jason/Nico bromance.**

 **(Hopefully I'll be back to my earlier updating schedule)**


	9. Who you gonna call?

**Sorry guys, I was really stuck for ideas and when I finally decided to write...BAM! Family dinner.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Nico's POV**

"Jason?" I questioned

"What?" He replied

"Do you know Lady Iris?" I asked

"Of course I know her, everybody knows her," he answered

"Not do you know _of_ her, if you actually know her personally," I said, slightly frustrated

"Ohhh, well then yeah, I have met her quite a few times, since she _is_ the goddess of rainbows after all, and rainbows are normally part of the sky's realm and all," he said thoughtfully.

"Does she like you?" I inquired

"Yeah, I think so, but why are you asking?" he asked, confused.

"We need a favour from her,"

"We do?"

"Yes. Yes we do," I told him seriously

"Okay, but...why?" he asked

"How else will we able to talk to Poseidon?"

If Jason had been drinking anything, he would have spit it out.

"WHAT?! Nooooo, no no no no no, Nico, we are **not** doing that. No way." Jason said firmly.

"One no would have been enough," I grumbled.

"Besides, we need to talk to him and you know how they are with phones. There is no other way, we must Iris message him,"

"Yeah, no," he scoffed "That's obviously _not_ what I meant. We can't just call on one of the big three like that, and Lady Iris doesn't like me _that_ much. There's no way she would allow it,"

"But if there's even the slightest chance she would..." I pleaded

"If you want to talk to him _oh so much,_ then why don't you just ask Percy if you can, I don't know, talk to his stepfather?" Jason suggested, a bit unsure

Seeing my golden opportunity, I quickly retaliated, pushing my point further.

"You've seen how Percy gets when people ask him about his past. He didn't even tell you his real fathers name, and he's known you for how long?"

I could see Jason's resolve beginning to crumble, so I made my last jab at him.

"Unless you don't want to help Percy..." I drawled.

"Hey! I want to help Percy. I'm just not sure contacting Poseidon is the right way to go," He defended himself, wincing and looking around cautiously when he said Poseidon, like he would get drowned for speaking his name. "He scares me," Jason admitted.

I smiled to myself smugly. I had won already.

"Really?" I said, raising my eyebrows. " _He_ scares you? He's probably the most laid back of _all_ the Olympians. You have Zeus as your father,"

"Exactly. I know he won't burn me to a crisp because he is my father. Hades mostly just stays out of everyone's way, but Poseidon?"

Jason shivered.

"He's normally laid back, but that's what makes him the scariest. He has the most unpredictable moods, that can change faster than lightning. Ever heard of 'the calm before the storm'? That's what I feel like he is, all the time. He's casually talking to you, but as soon as you say something out of line, snap! The rage of the sea is upon you!" Jason exclaimed loudly

"Okay, but he won't be able to hurt us when he hears what we're going to be talking about. It'll be easy to guilt trip him." I declared confidently.

"Fine," Jason gave in, but not without teasing me for my enthusiasm.

"I've never heard you this passionate about anything. Normally you're all 'ugh, I hate my life, everyone hates me'" he said in a bad imitation of me.

"That sounded nothing like me," I insisted.

"Maybe not, but you do seem a lot happier than normal today. Something to do with spending so much time with a certain green eyed boy I presume,"

"Shut up Jason," I muttered, blushing a bit.

He laughed.

"I really could image the two of you together," he said thoughtfully

"Sure," I scoffed

"The most popular boy in the school, and me, the intimidating goth punk everyone hates,"

"Well you actually have a lot in common, more than you realise,"

"What could Percy and I possibly have in common?"

"Well..." Jason started, smirking

"I know for a fact you are both total nerds, both love Doctor Who and Teen Wolf, both of you _hate_ flying and love MacDonald Happy Meals,"

"Ha. Yes, that definitely proves we'll make a great couple." I deadpanned

"You don't have to believe me, but I've sure as Hades picked up _something_ after being friends with a daughter of Aphrodite for years,"

"Sure, Jason. You keep believing that." I told him.

"Hey! I will have you know that I can be _very_ romantic." Jason huffed, insulted.

"I'm pretty sure _your_ idea of romantic is watching Marvel together on a couch while eating popcorn."

"That _is_ romantic!" He exclaimed

"No. _That_ is cute. It's intimate and adorable, but not _romantic_ ," I explained

"Well I'm better at romance than you are, king of grumpy and gloominess," Jason said, gesturing to me

"Actually I am very good at romance. Being an Italian, it's in my blood."

"Fine. You win this one."

"So...when should we call on Lady Iris?" I asked him

Jason thought for a moment.

"hmmm...Wednesday maybe? I think she likes Wednesday for some reason, she'll be more likely to answer if she's in a better mood,"

"Okay. Your house after school?" I questioned

"Sure,"

 **Percy's POV**

I loved Sundays. Not as much as Saturdays, but Sundays were still pretty awesome. Pity the day was coming to an end. I had spent the day at the beach with a few of my friends, but now I was alone and bored.

I flitted about the place, bored out of my mind, not knowing what to do. Eventually an idea popped into my head.

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nico!"

"Oh hey Percy," He replied

"So I was wondering if you were free tonight?" I questioned

"Um...well it depends what you want me to do," He answered

I laughed, loving how honest he was.

"Oh I just wanted to see if you could come over for our first movie marathon,"

"Our first? You seem very confident we'll be having more," Nico said, and I could just imagine him on the other side of phone, raising his eyebrows.

"Well I have a reason to be confident. You just agreed to this one." I replied smugly.

Nico laughed, and I couldn't help but sigh. I loved his laugh, it was loud, weird and beautiful at the same time, just like Nico. I only wished I could hear it more often.

"Okay, Perce, I'll come over in one condition," he told me

"What?" I asked

"No Disney!" He answered

"Aww, really?" I said, sighing. Should've known it was coming.

"Yes. No exceptions." He ordered

"Fine. " I agreed. "See you soon!"

"Bye," Nico replied, hanging up.

I couldn't wait till Nico got here but I was also nervous.

What if he didn't like it? What if he thought it was stupid?

But there was no time for doubting it now, I had to get ready!

 **uhhh...sorry to leave it on that but I have to go to gymnastics and I wanted to give you guys something after waiting for so long.**

 **I hope you liked it,** **I'll bring dome fluff next time (hopefully)**

 **Bye!**


	10. What's with the kitten?

**Yay guys!**

 **We've reached the tenth chapter in this story (Not counting that one announcement)! This is a huge milestone, because people are actually still reading despite my terrible updating skills and amateur writing! YAY! Thanks for all the support and lovely reviews I've gotten!**

 **To celebrate I tried to include some fluff, and a long chapter! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

 **It won't let me use more than one exclamation mark in a row :(**

 **Also, I'm not completely sure if this is right, but I think a few days ago was the day Bianca died in the book, so to commemorate her death, There will be something later on in this chapter.**

 **(I'm so sorry guys this was supposed to be updated like two weeks ago but I got distracted because we were at the beach everyday. Also I learnt how to body surf.)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Depression, self harm, cutting (later on, I'll warn you with ****)**

 **Nico's POV**

What was I even supposed to wear to a movie marathon? Casual clothes?

Percy was there and I wanted to impress him. But without looking ridiculous.

Just then, the phone rang again, and I picked it up.

"Hi, it's me again, bring a change of clothes for tomorrow, a toothbrush, and come in Pajamas. You're sleeping over!" He exclaimed

"But-" I tried to say, but I was interrupted by the sound of him hanging up.

I sighed and began packing what he told me to.

There was no going back now.

 **Percy's POV**

What is needed for a good movie marathon?

It had been too long since I'd had one last.

Popcorn, check, blankets, check, TV with Netflix, check, and...m&ms, check!

Great! Everything was perfect, everything was set up just how I like it.

 _But what if Nico doesn't like it how I like it?_ I thought,

 _What if he hates it?_

 _What if he decides it's not worth it and just leaves?_

 _What if-_

"Percy! Snap out of it! You have to stay calm." I told myself

"Yes, calm people always talk to themselves." I answered myself

"Stop freaking out! It's a sleepover, not a first date," I said sternly to myself

 _"_ I wish it was a first date..." I said, without really thinking about what I was saying

I gasped in horror. I wished it was a date?!

No no no no, NO!

I can't be, impossible.

Is it possible? Could I really be...crushing on Nico?

This was not good. I'd managed to keep myself away from this, from getting too attached. From...crushes. I cringed at even the thought.

So far I'd done great, just playing around, no... _feelings_ involved.

I couldn't- I wouldn't get attached in that way again. I'd just have to try harder to resist his way-too-freaking-adorable-to-be-legal self.

It shouldn't be too hard.

 ***small time skip***

It was way too hard.

I opened the door to a grumpy Nico in his pyjamas.

Barely restraining myself from hugging all that cute grumpiness in front of me, I gestured for him to come in.

I led him to the living room, trying to think of a way to break the awkward silence.

"Are your parents here?" He asked, before realising what he had said.

"Oh...I'm sorry," He told me

"Nah. don't be, it's fine, and no, Chiron isn't here." I answered.

He still looked uncomfortable, so I smiled really big and showed him to the spot with all the food, blankets and TV.

I flopped onto the couch and gestured for him to sit next to me.

He sat stiffly around 1 metre away, and I internally sighed. Really Nico?

"So, do you have anything you want to watch?" I asked

"No." He answered shortly

"Okay, well...Have you seen Doctor Who?" I inquired

"Nope, but I've heard of it," He said

"That settles it. You **have to watch it.** **YOU MUST.** " I told him firmly

"Okay..." Nico replied

"You're going to love it!" I enthused, "Hmm, we should start from maybe, if you haven't seen it. I started from the new series as well when I first started,"

"Ok," Nico said, seeming bored

I pouted. "Aren't you excited? This is a turning point in your life. This will change you," I said, dead serious.

 **Nico's POV**

I tried to act bored, like I didn't really care, but inside I was kind of nervous.

What if he didn't like my running commentary when watching movies?

Why was I so socially awkward, it always made things so hard...

The awkward tension was suffocating, and Percy's over enthusiasm in trying to make up for the silence wasn't helping.

"Meh." I said

Percy gasped, hand dramatically coming against his heart in mock pain.

"I'll make you take that back, Nico. You will eat your words." He warned me

I shrugged, and he looked even more insulted.

"Whatever, we're just going to start the movie, and you're going to love it." He informed me knowingly.

We started watching, Percy's eyes glued to the screen, while I watched him.

Stubbornly, I refused to let myself like it, just to prove Percy wrong.

But 20 minutes in, I was hooked, my eyes as stuck to the screen as Percy's, though I did add criticism now and then, I was _really_ enjoying it, and the reactions it got out of Percy.

He was such a fanboy, he'd probably watched this _thousands_ of times, yet whenever something scary happened, or the characters were in trouble, he jumped a little, and hid his face.

When the bin swalled Mickey and the plastic mannequin that replaced Mickey started acting all strange, he leaped across the couch and grabbed onto me, hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

While I was more than happy to have an armful of Percy, I couldn't refrain from commenting on this.

"Aww, cute little Percy is scared," I said, ruffling his hair a little.

He responded by pulling his head out and vehemently shaking his head. "Hmph. This is a total legitimate fear!" He exclaimed, waving his hands around. "There is science behind this! What if this happens, and they..." He shudders "replace people we know and stuff?"

"Perce...this show has aliens in it. It's not real

He pouts. "Aliens could be real...you can't know for sure..." He mumbled, and snuggles back deeper into me arms. "Mmph. You're comfy." He told me.

"Shh. I cant hear what's happening." I reprimanded, watching them closely on the screen.

"Ha! I knew you'd love it!" He yelled smugly, gloating.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Just shush and let me watch."

For about ten minutes, he kept smiling smugly, until he got scared again, and hugged me closer, burrowing into me.

I had a smug smile of my own when he did that.

I didn't know Percy was such a cuddler, and though I normally hated people touching me...I'd make an exception just this once! Because he was scared, so this was technically just comfort, right? _Not_ because it was Percy and I would do anything for Percy. Okay, maybe a little bit, but it felt so good having him in my arms.

For the first time in a while, I let myself smile. Really smile, a true smile of happiness and absolute joy.

With him in my arms, I finally felt like things were going to get better.

Maybe we could both start to get better, together.

We watched as many episodes as we could before Percy and I both fell asleep next to each other.

 **Percy's POV (The next morning)**

I woke up, tangled in someone else's limbs, a mess of arms and legs entwined together.

I slowly smiled.

Nico and I had watched movies until we had passed out from exhaustion, and it was the most fun I'd had in a long time. He was so fun to chat with, I loved how he wanted to hate it just because I said he would love it, how he gave funny running commentary the whole time, the way his lips quirked up at the corners when he was trying hard not to smile, how he-Wait NO PERCY NO!

 _Stop thinking like that!_ I sternly told myself off.

Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope. No.

I cleared those thoughts away, and despite my fear at my growing attachment to Nico, I still was in a great mood, because I was cuddling with Nico! Nico! Nico the one who hates all human contact!

I may have taken advantage of the fact I was scared to get more Nico-cuddles, but who could blame me?

I mean, I _was_ scared, but I wasn't _that_ terrified, I just wanted to cuddle with Nico.

I was so lost in my thought's, I almost forgot what day it was.

I picked up my phone to check the time, and swore under my breath when a notification came up.

It read: Classes in 1 hour.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Nico. Nico, you have to wake up," I told him firmly, shaking him a bit.

"Mmph, it's too early..." He said sleepily.

"go away," He said, the words a bit muffled by the couch.

He made a shooing motion with his hand, and I almost awwed.

He was so adorable half sleeping, that I had to snap a picture, which I immediately saved as his contact picture.

I got back to the task at hand, finally managing to get him into a more awake state.

"Nico! Nico, we have classes in an hour!" I exclaimed loudly.

That woke him up quickly, and soon we were both rushing around madly, trying to get ready quickly.

I didn't live that far away, but the bus took forever to get there, so we had to hurry.

We just made it on, eating our toast in plastic containers on the bus and tying our shoelaces up when we got on.

"Did Chiron come back last night?" Nico asked me,

"Yeah, he just had to leave _really_ early, to teach at school, y'know?" I replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he told me.

I nodded in response, too busy eating my breakfast to reply verbally.

 **Nico's POV (A few weeks later in the afternoon)**

 **TRIGGER WARNING******

Hanging out with Percy was fun, and it made me forget about everything, which was nice, but there were still bad times.

And today...today was _her_ birthday.

All I could think about was that if it wasn't for me, she would still be alive and happy, celebrating her birthday with her friends.

It was all my fault that she wasn't still here.

She shouldn't be dead, _I_ should be dead.

I didn't go to school-couldn't go to school, and Hades agreed that I should stay home.

I don't know how he even put up with me.

I was just another reminder of what he didn't have.

I couldn't even bear to look at myself anymore, and he had to look at me everyday.

All I saw when I looked in the mirror was what's left of Bianca.

Her dumb brother.

All I saw was someone who was doing what Bianca should be doing.

Living.

She should be living her perfect life with her perfect grades and her proud parents.

I was just a waste of space, a hollow shell of what Bianca was to everyone around her.

Nobody would miss me...

I walked to the bathroom like a zombie, numbly going through the motions.

I brought out the razor and dragged it slowly along my arm, relishing in the pain.

I deserved this.

The pain.

The scars.

The blood.

I cut in long, torturously slow strokes, over a and over, until my arms and legs were bleeding and I was crying.

I felt a bit woozy, my vision was going fuzzy, and I briefly wondered if it was the blood loss doing this, before I passed out from the pain.

 ****** End Trigger Warning**

 **Percy's POV**

I was heading over to Nico's house on foot (since we actually lived quite close to each other, it was easy to get from house to house) with a few cupcakes that I had baked myself, when I got distracted by a small blur of grey and white.

I went closer and saw that it was actually a tiny kitten, scrabbling for food in a rubbish bin.

It was almost wasting away, looking like it hadn't seen food in weeks.

I picked it up gently with one hand, and it hissed at me, maybe thinking I was a threat.

I petted it, letting it lick my hand and offering it some cupcake.

Though it wasn't exactly cat food, the kitten gobbled it up, grateful for any food it could get.

I decided to take the tiny grey and white kitten with me to Nico's, and continued to head to his house, kitten in tow.

When I got there I rang the doorbell and waited.

Then, a few minutes later, I rang again. And again. And again, until I realised he had probably forgotten about our usual Tuesday afternoon hangout, and was either out, or sleeping.

Considering the number of times I rang the doorbell, I would've thought he'd wake up by now, so I concluded that he had gone out, and wasn't at home.

I was about leave, when I saw a light on in his bedroom.

Curious, I tried the door, just incase it wasn't locked.

As I had expected, it was locked, but I found the spare key in a nearby boot.

Unlocking the door I began walking inside, going towards the stairs.

I was walking up the stairs when I thought I could hear groans of pain coming from Nico's room.

Immediately, I put down Artemis (My new kitten) in the hallway, and rushed to his room, really worried for Nico.

After all the shit I'd gone through, I assumed the worst straight away.

I opened the door and ran in yelling Nico's name.

I looked around the bedroom but saw nothing so I went into his bathroom, which connected to his room.

 ******warning(Mentions of cutting, depression, self harm)**

What I saw when I got there terrified me.

Nico was passed out on the bathroom floor, bleeding heavily.

There were cuts all over his arms and legs, and in his hand was a razor.

Oh no, oh no, not him!

I had no idea he was going through _this._

 _Why him?_

I sank to the floor and gently picked Nico up in my arms, moving back to the room to place him on the bed.

It didn't look like he'd been there for long, but I didn't want to take any chances by being slow.

Quickly, I ran back out and to get bandages, a bucket of warm water, towels, and some antibiotic ointment.

After rummaging through the house to find them, I hurried back to Nico's side, using what first aid skills I had to heal him as fast as possible.

I applied pressure to the wounds to stop bleeding, cleaned them with warm and mildly soapy water, then gently applied antibiotic ointment on all of them, finally wrapping them up in bandages.

I wasn't the best at first aid, but I had taken the basic course, and had at least been paying enough attention in class to know how to treat cuts.

After I'd finished I grabbed some newspaper, made a bed for Artemis in the corner and put out a bowl of milk and tuna for her.

I then sighed in relief and collapsed on the bed next to Nico.

Tomorrow I'd lecture him, but for now I needed to sleep.

 **Nico's POV**

When I finally came to, I tried to sit up, but there was an arm laid heavily across my chest, so I couldn't.

It wasn't in a 'you're trapped' sort of way, but more as though they wanted to protect me.

I looked around, confused.

The last thing I remembered was...pain.

Cuts, everywhere.

Oh shit.

I looked over at the person sleeping beside me.

What the fuck, why was Percy in my bed?!

I scrambled out from under his arm, rolling off the bed.

"Huh?" Percy mumbled sleepily, lifting his head.

I hadn't noticed the bandages covering my cuts yet, but I knew that he knew I'd been cutting myself.

I shied away from him, prepared for what he would say next.

 _"You're disgusting!" Percy yelled at me "How could you do this to yourself? You repulse me,_ _you need to stop!"_ I imagined him saying.

He sat up, looking at me, and I recoiled from his stare, trying hide myself from his gaze.

Percy sighed softly.

"Nico...c'mere," He said tiredly.

Reluctantly, I climbed back into bed, trying to sit as far away from him as I could.

"Nico," He said gently, crossing the bed to wrap his arms around me.

I stiffened at the contact, but slowly relaxed into his grip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, not really looking for an answer.

I blushed.

 _I never wanted you to see me like that..._ I thought,

I could feel myself falling in love with this guy, and I didn't want to.

I couldn't deal with this right now, but I couldn't help it, he was just...perfect.

Instead of being like: You need to stop, why can't you just stop doing it? He's just giving me comfort.

Most people would just tell me to stop. And I hated that. Its not that easy, I can't just stop cutting myself, and Percy...he understood that.

I cried into his arms mumbling muffled explainations about my sister, my mum and how yesterday was my sisters birthday, while he just hugged me, giving me physical comfort.

No bullshit lies, like 'oh, it'll be okay, you'll be fine', and I appreciated that.

I hated it m when people just told me it'll be fine, it's okay, because **it won't be.**

 **end warning******

 **Percy's POV**

Nico looked so afraid of me, like I'd stop being friends now that I knew what he did to himself.

I just wanted to protect him from the rest of the world. To hide him away in my embrace forever.

After he had finished telling me his stories, and sobbing into my arms, I got up to make some breakfast.

I jumped out of bed, picking Nico up and cradling him in my arms despite his protests.

I carried him down the stairs and placed him on a couch.

"I am going to serve you the best breakfast, you have **ever** eaten," I told him dramatically.

The corners of his mouth curled upwards, making me smile.

I rummaged through his fridge trying to find food, eventually finding some eggs and bacon to cook.

I served it to him in a flourish, and then sat on the couch across him to make him eat.

He pushed the food around his plate, eating tiny mouthfuls of it.

"Mmph, was his is actually really good!" He said through a mouthful of food.

I smiled, pleased now he was actually eating it.

Once he had finished most of his breakfast, I suddenly remembered Artemis, who was still upstairs.

"Hey, Nico?" I asked him,

"Yeah?" He replied, while scraping the rest of his food into the bin.

"Well...it's probably better that I just show you," I told him, going back upstairs.

Nico followed, curious.

I led him to the corner, showing him the tiny kitten, curled up into a ball, sleeping.

I could see him trying not to smile as he looked at Artemis.

"Where'd this cat come from?" He asked me,

"She was a stray cat I found looking for food, and I couldn't say no to that cute face!" I exclaimed.

Nico laughed. "Of course you couldn't, Perce. What have you named it?" He questioned

"She. It's a girl. And I named her Artemis," I responded

It looked like Nico was now trying not to laugh.

"I know someone called Artemis," He explained.

"Okay...well, I hope you don't that she slept in your room last night," I said

"It's fine. She's so tiny," he observed

"I know, and she's _so adorable._ So cute!" I squealed

"Are you going to keep her?" Nico asked,

"Of course I will! Well, if Chiron let's me, but I'm sure he will!" I declared

Nico smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Things weren't great, or even good, but slowly I could feel us getting better.

 **So...it wasn't supposed to drag on for that long. I don't even know where it's going anymore. (Where did the cat come from?). And I will continue on with the last chapter next chapter, this is more of a bonus chapter, not really related to the plot but I thought it was important to show Nico and Percy bonding.**

 **I know nothing about taking care of cats and first aid (I used google for the latter) so please don't take my word for it.**

 **Sorry if it was too long...but I had lots of fun writing it!**

 **GIANT THANKS TO** TEAMSOLANGELO, **who gave me the idea for the second half of this update! (I really hoped the idea lived up to your expectations)**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading, HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!**

 **I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **Bye!**


	11. Poseidon gets a call

**Honestly what is life. I'm trying to update regularly but I seem to always start writing at like 10. Wish me luck.**

 **Here we go...**

 **Nico's POV**

I was getting nervous with anticipation. What would Poseidon say when we confronted him? Wednesday was moving quickly towards me, and I wasn't prepared for the stress it was bringing.

I couldn't concentrate in classes (most of them were boring anyway), and I was constantly thinking of different scenarios that could happen. I don't even know why I was willing to go this far to help someone I had practically just met, but something about Percy made me want him to like me.

I could tell how difficult it was for Percy to handle this alone, and I desperately wanted to tell him straight out that he wasn't a freak, that there were others like him, that he wasn't alone. But unfortunately, communicating with his father first was important. We needed to see his side of view, and ask him why he didn't tell Percy.

Jason also seemed a bit on edge, though he seemed a bit excited too. He was Percy's friend after all, and now he didn't have to hide his powers anymore. I bet he was looking forward to fighting with Percy using his powers.

It was Mother's Day soon, and I really wanted mum to know I loved her. I hadn't really given her any of my time lately, but I knew deep down I wasn't the only one mourning Bianca, my whole family was, and even if we were all working through it in our own way, we were still going through the same thing.

I felt slightly ashamed for how I'd been acting lately. I'd been only thinking about myself. Everyone missed Bianca. It wasn't just me. Bianca would want me to enjoy life...even if it should be _her_ living instead. Maybe I should get in contact with Thalia. She knew Bianca best...

I also couldn't believe Percy had seen me...like _that_ , so vulnerable and weak, and he was still my kind of friend. I could see he understood why, and he understood it would take time, but he still cared enough to make me promise to try not to. Why was he so utterly perfect?

Soon I'd be able to introduce him to my world, and even I got a little giddy thinking of it. Soon we'd maybe even be able to play with our powers together. Shadows and water together, how powerful we'd be, what we'd be able to create.

I couldn't wait, even if we did have to shock Percy and confront Poseidon to get there.

I'm sure Percy was going to get excited too, once he got over the shock.

 **Jason's POV**

Nico was going to be over soon, and I was getting VERY nervous. Poseidon, when he was angry, he was... _angry._

Hopefully that wouldn't happen, but I was ready for the backlash.

 **Nico's POV**

I was sitting on the floor of Jason's bedroom, a pile of gold drachmas next to me, and a sprayer bottle in my hand.

"It's gonna make my floor all wet," Jason whined,

"So? You were the one who suggested we do it in your house," I pointed out.

"Well yeah, but I thought we'd do it in the bathroom. Or the kitchen. Or the garden. Or anywhere that's not my bedroom floor!" He exclaimed

"Well in your bedroom is the only place we can be absolutely sure that no one will stumble upon us and interrupt what we have to do. You said your sister won't come anywhere near your bedroom, and your parents won't disturb you when you have a friend over?" I questioned.

"Yeah, But..." he replied, trailing off.

"But what?" I asked, slightly irritated,

"But it's going to make my carpet all mouldy," he complained.

"Oh, get over yourself, you prissy. Your carpet will be fine. We have important business to get done." I told him.

Jason laughed. "Sure. Let's get down to business I guess."

Jason sprayed mist into the air, threw in a coin and asked for Poseidon. It took us straight to Lady Iris.

"Why are you trying to get through to Poseidon, boys," She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Please let us in Lady Iris," Jason said, taking over. "As Poseidon's nephews, we are worried for him,"

"Is that so? Well...hmm...let me think...Nope. Poseidon wants to be left alone. Thanks, and bye!" She finished, waving.

"No! Please!" Jason pleaded.

"There'll be some juicy gossip," He enticed her.

"Oh?"

Lady Iris was a huuuge gossip queen, right up with Aphrodite. She got all the juicy information, listening in on calls and sharing her finds with her friends.

"Yes! Heaps!" He yelled,

"Well...I might be able to let you through..." She said. Soon she flashed off the screen and we could clearly see Poseidon, alone in what I presumed to be his room.

"Hello, Poseidon. We have to talk. About your son," I said suddenly, making him jump and turn around.

"Percy Jackson." I continued.

 **Sorry it's short, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
